We've Always Hated Eachother
by TeijoKun
Summary: 2 years had passed ever since that inevitable fateful day that struck between the two swordsman. Elsword struggles through a battle of love and hate for the one person who's truly always cared for him the most. Raven x Elsword.
1. That Unforgettable Day

**Raven x Elsword - Reckless Fist x Lord Knight Yaoi Fanfic.**

 **There's a lot of action in this story, so bare with me, it's gotta be intense.**

 **Also, this is a yaoi, which means boy x boy. So if you don't like it, then don't read. Thanks.**

 **I do not own Elsword, or any of the characters. Elsword rightfully belongs to the gaming company known as KOG.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - That unforgettable day**_

* * *

 _2 months ago, After the battle in Altar of Dedication reached its climax._

 _Elsword's POV - Sword Knight_

 _It was like being hit by one of Aisha's meteor showers._

 _Just like that, in a blink of an eye._

 _It happened to him... just like that. As... as if he hasn't been through enough?_

 _Raven..._

 _I-I always hated him... a-and I thought he's always hated me._

 _But I guess I was just fooling myself on that day._

 _I knew he was reckless, but not hesitant. So reckless that he would go out of his way just to save one person, not even thinking of the consequences. It's as if his body was under some type of spell._

 _A spell that was unbreakable._

 _And... as we left the dungeon. I felt a strong emotional breakdown that I had never experienced. Tears flooded my face for some reason._  
 _Rena, Eve, Ara, and everyone else was shocked at what he did, and what I had did too._

 _However... that's all in the past now, and I can't reverse back the time of when I could have prevented this fate that struck him._

 _I also figured out that... I never actually hated him; possibly quite the opposite in fact._

 _And... I never got to say "Thank-You."_

* * *

 _Raven's POV - Over Taker_

 _I... I don't know what had came over me on that day._

 _The day of when I actually saved someone's life, other than my own._

 _And to make it better, that someone was a very close companion who I trained intensely to the bone. A red-haired knight who always used to perserver, and persist in situations such as the ones on that day._

 _He also used to hate me too, and apparently, I felt the same; a mutual standpoint._

 _But... if I did what I did on that day; with me being the cold-hearted person I am... I guess I never really actually felt that way about him._

 _It's like... I was being possessed._

 _My body just moved on its own. I didn't expect it, and neither did the rest of the team. Their perspectives about me have probably changed on that day,_  
 _especially Elsword's._

 _But... it doesn't probably matter anymore. Because they all assume that I'm probably dead..._

 _..._  
 _Sigh..._

 _I wonder how they're doing, especially Elsword. I don't know why, but ever since that day happened, my mind just can't help but to remind me how much I missed being with him._

 _So much, that I constantly wish I could have changed the fate of what happened._

 _But I can't... and I'm satisfied for now._

 _But still... I just... I just wish I could see them- no, only Elsword, again._

 _I don't know why... I just do._

* * *

Outskirts of Feita Village, 2:04 pm, Deadman's Graveyard. Time prior to the fight against Berthe.

"Chain Lightning!" The purple-haired 16-year old mage formally known as Aisha, began to combat using her lightning abilities she had developed as an high mage. "Too easy! I'll just dodge this with ease!" Said the Sniping Ranger known as Rena.

Using 3 consective somersalts, The marksman was able to dodge the lighting homing attack, countering it, she proceeded to get behind the mage and released 4 consecutive arrows that shot in a vertical straight line known as Shooting Magnum. With Perception, the mage was able to easily avoid the attack by teleporting above the platform. She began to meditate as the battle fiercly continued.

Meanwhile, 3 other members in the El gang decided to take a breather to look up important data on the demonic demon terror Berthe. Since Eve has a memory bank of all stored informathion within her units, it shouldn't be an issue. However, since she was an Electra, and not an Architecture, processing the data would take longer than usual.

"Have you found the data that is needed Eve?" A young boy known as Chung wondered, with his long lushes hair.

"Acquiring data on the beast known as berthe is taking longer than usual, processing this information is key, so let me focus." She said concentrated.

A young girl with commendable martial art skills walks up to the two with an idea in mind. Ara, known as a little Hsien.

"Hey Chung, let's go see how Elsword and Raven are doing with their training in Altera. I'm curious to see how strong they're becoming." The littlle Hsien suggested.

Aside from everyone else, Raven preferred to train with Elsword alone in a different enviornment and time. It's probably because since Raven is a veteran and swordsman of a highest order he's able to comprehend the strengths and weaknesses of any other swordsman easily. This doesn't mean he thinks Elsword is a amateur at what he does, however.

"Great idea Ara, let's get going then. Hey! Big sisters Aisha and Rena! We'll be back shortly!" With a wave of certainty from the two, Chung proceeded to pull out a warping stone and warped to the region on Pongo's known as Altera, along with Ara.

* * *

Altera, Graveyard of Purification, 2:43 pm.

"Hahhhh! Mortal Blow!" A vertical erution of boulders was hurled from under the ground by a red-haired boy known as Elsword.

With an attack that's easy to spot because of it's range, Raven had no trouble dodging it. Shadow stepping past it, he appeared behing Elsword with a wagging finger. "Ah ah. You'll have to do better than that Elboy, you stood about 10 meters away when you launched your attack, might wanna get closer next time, that way you won't rely on it's range."

Elsword knew Raven was right.. If he wanted to further his skills, he needed to strategize. However, his pride as a young swordsman usually got in the way, and he would sometimes just act recklessly without thinking of the consequences.

"Fine Raven! How about this! Hah, Yah, Take this, and that!" Elsword had begun to dish out multiple strikes towards Raven with speed. Raven shook his head out of hopelessness.

"Jeez Elsword, look at what you're doing, and I thought I was the reckless one."

It was obvious Raven was pushing Elsword's buttons to the extreme. The two never really seem to get along much when they're not on missions. Also when they're combating together, their moves are out of sync and the synergy they hold begins to deminish. They're both usually scolded by Aisha or Rena when this occurs. Of course, Elsword being the little kid he is blames it all on Raven. Raven never usually quotes anything back, but rather, he'll occasionally rub his head and say. "I suppose you may be right"

Raven sometimes plays the victim within their arguments. He assumes Elsword flat out hates him, so he just plays along like an older brother arguing with his younger one.

"Hah!... T-take this! Gah..." Elsword kept striking out of breath. "Stop toying with me Raven! Take me seriously for once!"

Raven applied to say not a word as he continued to avoid his attacks. Realising how long they've been training, Raven knew it was time to finish the spar. Using Charged bolt as a defensive mechanism, it stopped Elsword from attacking. Raven then proceeded to launch himself on the air. He then forced his entire body on Elsword, pinning he down on the ground with his arm's secured.

A moment of silence struck the two as they both engaged in heavy eye contact. Apparently Raven noticed a slight blush on Elsword's face.

"Ngh... R-Raven! H-Hey! Let me go man!" The Elboy demanded trying to sqirm out of his grip.

 _"Why is he blushing?"_ Raven had thought as he himself also slightly blushed.

Raven then proceeded to get off of the red-haired knight. "Are you hurt?" Raven asked him.

"N-no!" The red-haired boy clarified hiding his arm.

"Yes you are, let me see."

"No, It'll be fine if I just lick it!"

"Quit acting like a child!"

"I am one!"

"you're a teen Elsword.."

"So? Not much of a difference!"

"Sigh." Raven wasn't up for the arguing. Grabbing Elsword by the waist, he took a peak at his arm and saw his wound. He then wrapped it up and release him.

"There, now it won't get infected."

Elsword puffed up his face with folded arms.

A few moments later, Chung and Ara come into the field from the Pongo's hideout area.

"Elsword! Raven! Hey guys!" Chung shouted out to the both of them from afar.

After meeting up with the two swordsman, they both asked how their training went. Of course, Elsword tried to standout by convincing how much better he was getting, however, Raven pointed out all of his flaws and covered the attributes he needs to work on. Ara then decided that they should all head back to Altera to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

Altera Village, Food Court, 3:15 pm.

"Ara, you sure the others don't mind we're eating here without them?" Raven asked

"Of course. They had already eaten lunch earlier, they said it's okay." She cleared up enjoying her meal.

Feeling the taste buds of his glorious burger, Chung seemed to notice Elsword's eye contact. It was heavily strained on him. Chung was confused due to the notion of him not remembering what he did wrong. "Ugh... Elsword? Is there something the matter?" He asked. "It's just that, I wanted to sit next to Raven!"

A moment of silence struck the atmosphere.

With food still stuck in his mouth, Raven unexpectingly drops his fork onto the plate with a confused expression. He then begins to choke after hearing what Elsword had just stated. Ara then begins to pat his back hoping to stop the choking. Chung was also slightly confused at his statement too, after all, since when does Elsword like to be near Raven?

"Erm... Elsword are you sure? You and Raven were the first to actual sit down at the table, soo.." Chung stated make a general point.

"True. Actually, since he's choking now, I take it back. THAT'S NASTY RAVEN!" Elsword shouted.

Finished suffering from his food, Raven gave a death stare at Elsword as soon as the words came across his ears. "You little... YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME CHOKE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Na-uh! It's your fault for being surprised by it!"

"Why wouldn't I? You do hate my guts right?"

"Of course I do! You SCAR FREAK!"

Smiling and scratching their heads, Ara and Chung already knew it was normal to see those two argue. However, the fact Elsword actually said something that had to do with Raven that wasn't insulting, caught them completely off guard.

*Ring, Ring*

The El Celluar PSA was going off. It was a call from the others. Chung proceeded to answer it. A little hologram of Eve is displayed as a holo from the PSA device.

"What's up Eve?" Chung asked

"Oh, good, you guys have Elsword and Raven with you. Quick, hurry back to Feita ASAP. Berthe has awaken in the Altar of Dedication."

"Wh-What?" Ara shockingly asked.

"Ugh... oh no, this isn't good." Raven said out of panicking.

Elsword was at a lost for words. He knew he wasn't ready for this battle. His eyes began to widen immensely with a sick looking expression on his face. Raven obviously knew how he was feeling. Elsword needed more training if he was gonna be able to do well in this battle, heck, they all did.

"H-how? I-I thought Berthe wasn't suppose to awaken for at least a week. None of us are ready for this." Chung said with a worried look.

"You're right, however, Eve believes we'll just have to do our best. Quickly, there's no time to lose, hasten your arrival, let's all meet at the entrance to Altar of Dedication. Eve - Code Electra signing out."

*Boop, boop*

"We should go now guys, we can't let that demonic creature reach Feita, or anywhere else." Ara noted.

"She's right, she's the only person out of all of us to see what it's like when a demon obliterates everything. Let's step inside of the portal guys."

As everyone were preparred to fight an inevitable battle, Raven noticed Elsword shaking inside of the portal, with a melancholy look of phobia. Raven may be cold-hearted, but he was actually worried about him, despite thinking he probably "despises" him. He knew he needed to do something about this catastrophe.

* * *

Altar of Dedication(Front dungeon portal Entrance), 3:51 pm.

The entire El gang is seen, all prepared to fight the legendary beast known as Berthe. Aisha, Rena, and Eve are all going over the battle plans, making sure everyone comes out unscaved.

"Alright guys, we can do this! We may be young, but we're team Elrios! It's our job to restore the El to it's natural state!" Rena stated hoping to give everyone a sense of courage.

With a roaring pump of excitement, and confidence, the entire team rose their fists' above the air. They all proceeded to jump inside of the portal to the dungeon. However, Aisha stayed behind and noticed how akward Raven and Elsword were being, mainly Elsword.

"Guys, c'mon, we've gotta do this now!" Aisha insisted.

"Aisha, go on ahead. I have to speak with Elsword privately for a minute, we'll catch up." Raven explained.

"Alrighty, but don't keep us waiting long, or else you'll see daybreak fire when you wake up in the morning." She stated leaping into the portal.

Glancing at Raven, Elsword had tensed up. He knew Raven would eventually figure out how terrified he was of this mission. Elsword tries to deny the fact that he won't remain calm throughout the whole dungeon.

"Elsword. Look, I know how terrified you are, so I want you to stay behi-"

"No! Don't say it. I'm not leaving you guys to go and fight alone without me. I've trained too hard for this. J-just let me prove myself Raven!"

"Ugh... stop being such a kid! It's obvious you're in no condition to fight."

"So? What if I am, what if I'm not! Since when do you even care about anything that happens to me?"

"Agh... Elsword, this isn't just an ordinary quest. It's very dangerous, an-"

"I don't care! Why can't you just believe in me for once... this is why I don't like you, in fact... I can't stand you being my mentor."

Right then and there, Elsword proceeds to walk right pass Raven, with an all knew demenor. It's as if his phobia had instantly vanished. He does need to prove himself in order for him to advance in his quest to become a Lord Knight. Raven, however, was not thrilled one bit. He easily let out a sigh.

 _"Sigh... there he goes again being complacent. Such a pain. Though, he's right... why do I care? Why should I care about anything that falls upon that brat?"_

Flashbacks of all the times he's spent with Elsword begin to reminisce. Raven decided to sort it all out with Elsword later. He knew more important matters were to be focused on. He then dives into the portal to join up with the others.

Inside of the dungeon, team Elrios begans to plow through each and every glitter monster or golem that resides in there way. They knew if they wanted to reach Berthe in time, they couldn't hold back against nothing.

At last, the gang finally reaches the top of Altar of Dedication. The stone plateaus, the rocky platforms. This type of setting was already starting to get the final boss fight intensed up. The spiral portal of darkness seemed to be the root of where all the demons were coming from.

"Guys, do you see that? It looks like we'll also need to destroy that dark portal of El, it's where the demons are coming from." Chung stated.

"Precise, Eve is certain that with a couple of Magical based attacks, the portal is certainly able to collapse."

"Aisha-Chan, you'd better start meditating, we're gonna need you for this the most!"

"Already on it Ara!"

"Gwwwwwwrroooo" Let out a large demonic creature coming from inside of the dark portal. It's large claws and teeth were perfectly in place to rip it's foes to shreds, it's humongous size, colored all Navy blue, and white, gave it an advantage to smash material and the landmass with ease. Berthe had awoken, to wreck havoc on the Elrios world.

"C'mon guys let do this!" Raven shouted.

"LET'S GO!"

Charging at full speed, the el gang unleashed a barrage of attacks against berthe that seem to do little to nothing damage. Aisha, Rena, and Eve tried dishing out certain amounts of magic projectiles, while the rest distracted it from their physical attacks. The team also gave Aisha some coverage on destroying the portal with multiple Chain Lightning's, which succeded into working. However, their stamina was running low, and started to grow exhausted. A lot of damage has been dealt to them, they're sure to not last much longer.

"Huff... Huff, we... may have to retreat guys." Chung said out of breathe.

"Eve... agrees... we need to get out of here."

"We can't guys, we don't have anymore teleporting stones." Rena explained.

"So, it's do or die?" Ara thought aloud.

"Hmm... no, we can all probably escape if we hang on to Aisha's wand and teleport out of here. Berthe has been weakened and the portal has been destroyed." Chung devised.

"Alright, I'll start my meditation." Aisha said.

"No! I'm tired of giving up! This demon may come and destroy everything once it gets its strength!"

Hearing such utter nonsense, Raven proceeds to smack Elsword on the face. He then rest his two hands on his shoulder, hoping to convince him how foolish he just sounded.

"Have you finally lost it? Are you trying to get us killed?" Raven asked.

"No, the opposite Raven! Since when were we all deemed as quitters?!" Elsword said.

"Elsword please.."

"You can barely stand you idiot, listen to Raven."

"You can't do this Elsword! Listen to big sisters Aisha and Rena!"

"You guys go on ahead... I'll see if I can distract him. Aisha... make sure you get everyone out of her safely.." The red-haired knight stated picking up his sword once fourth to use his last bit of Mana and energy.

"Elswordddd! Don'ttttt!" They all shouted.

Elsword rushed to try and by the team as much time as possible. "Spiral Blast!" Sadly, his attacks weren't dealing as much damage output as before. It only seem to enrage berthe.  
Exhausting from using the last bit of his energy, the red-haired knight fell onto the floor on his knees. It was precisely at that intense moment Berthe launched a devasting large boulder at him flying at mock speed.

"Elsword no!"

"Dodge it!"

"He can't! He's exhausted!"

"This isn't good! Elsword you have to move!"

"Seven's Burst! Hahhhhhhhh!" The impact of Raven's attack pierced right through the rocks, shattering them into tiny particles. Still exhausted Elsword looked at Raven and noticed how exhausted he was. Using that much Mana within your body can take a heavy toll on your performance. But... it still wasn't enough. Berthe had been weekend further, but he still held some strength left for a devastating attack.

"O-oh no." Chung panicked as he realized what the demon monster was about to commit.

"No, it's Berthe's Ice Laser Beam, he's about to fire it!" Eve explained with a nervous look.

"ELSWORD! RAVEN! GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT'S HIS SPECIAL MOVE!" Rena warned from afar.

Raven knew exactly what his teammates were trying to warn, but Elsword was still confused since he was so exhausted. As Berthe's trajectory shifted, it was obvious who the demon was aiming for.

 _"Ugh... h-he's aiming for Elsword. I... I gotta do something. What to do... WHAT TO DO."_

"Rawrrrrr!" *Boom* The Ice Laser Beam was fired directly in front of Elsword, just as Raven suspected. Elsword was no doubt petrified, his entire body glanced up and he was unable to avoid his attack.

 _"O-oh no. W... what have I done? It's over..."_ The red-haired knight thought as he closed his eyes, expecting to meet his demise.

"Elsword! No! Ugh... Charged Bolt!"

Raven had rushed in to protect Elsword from the blast. Getting in front of him, he was able to weaken the attack with his own, while getting injured in the process. With Widened eyes, the red-haired knight was speechless at the aftermath. He couldn't believe what just happened the past minute. Raven, the guy who supposedly hates him, actually saved his life.

"R-Raven. B... but why? I... I don't understand."

"Gah... hah. Ya know Elsword, I never liked you one bit... your annoyance is what compelled me to become as bitter to you as possible. You're reckless, straight forward, and you never seem to think of the consequences at hand. However... your bravery and courage is what makes you an admirable knight." Raven said with leisure as his whole body had blood dripping down.

"R-Raven... your body... is in pain. I... I have t-"

With shocking facial expressions, the entire gang could not believe Raven still did what he did. The impact of the blast was so powerful that it started to make the entire Altar of Dedication collapse. Boulders and platforms began to crumble as for the rest of the dungeon.

"Aisha! Ngh... Grab Elsword and get out of here! I'll hold off Berthe!"

Aisha then teleports to the two and grabs Elsword.

"No! Aisha! Raven's hurt, he needs help! Please..." Elsword begged. "No... it's alright Elsword, I'll be fine."

"Elsword, sniff. I'm sorry... but I don't have enough Mana to cast a healing spell on him. W-We'll just have to follow his word." Aisha teared up as she knew Raven couldn't last much longer.

"No! This isn't right! We can't just leave Raven behind! No!" Elsword shouted as he started to cry.

 _"Good-bye everyone, have a great life. At least I'll get to do something good for once. And... goodbye to you. Elsword."_ Raven thought to himself which would may have been his final thoughts as he charged forward to try and finish off Berthe.

After the entire dungeon had collapsed, the cave entrance to the dungeon was now blocked by boulders. Aisha was successfully able to use teleport to carry everyone on the team to the portal of when they arrived at the beginning of the dungeon. Exhausted, the team was too speechless to lay on the ground, as they are certain if the Over Taker even made it out unscaved.

"W-will Raven-Kun be alright?" Ara asked with a tear shead.

"I-I'm not so sure. But.. we have to believe in him guys. Believe that he made it out ok." Rena said as she began to tear up.

The whole El gang was in deep sorrow, even Eve who normally doesn't show emotion, was upset at the situation. Elsword, however wasn't taking it too well. With his Sword, he carelessly began to try and smash the boulders that blocked the way back into the dungeon.

"Gah... Hah... Raven. I'm coming back for you... sniff." The Elboy said with a face flooded with tears.

"Elsword stop!" Said Eve.

"Elsword please don't! You're in no condition to be doing that!" Aisha said as she ran up to him and tried to calm him.

"Listen to big sister Aisha Elsword. You have to control yourself!" Chung said as he helped.

"I contacted the Feita Chief, and he said the knights are on there way here. So we'll have to leave it to the knights you guys." Rena said as her and the rest of the team went inside the portal.

"Elsword, please. I'm certain Raven will be okay. Don't lose faith in him, remember, he was in a much worse situation a long time ago. He's much stronger than ever before." Aisha said as she held out her hand.

"Ok..ok." Elsword agreed as her went into the portal back to Altera. "Raven, please. Be okay. I'll come back for you someday."

The next day, Feita Knight officials cleared the path to Altar of Dedication and proceeded to do a search and rescue, and to also investigate. The officals later reported back to El gang with good and bad news. The good news were that the dark portal that lead the demon army was not resurrected, and that Berthe's traces had completely vanish. The bad news was that Raven was nowhere to be found either. By this vague information, they can only assume that Raven defeated Berthe and escaped the dungeon with ease, or that another occurance had come into the problem. The Feita Knights resumed their search.

2 years had passed ever since that day. Raven was never seen, nor heard from again. Raven's el energy shard was still with the gang. It hasn't cracked or shattered into pieces, and it will only do that if Raven was ever on the verge of death. But, the team also remembers it's the land of Elrios, anything fishy could've happened these past years. The fact if Raven was even dead or alive was still unkwown, to this date.

To be continued...

 _ **A/N: Ah. I'm so excited to be doing this couple~ It's been awhile since I've done a new yaoi story.**_


	2. The Mysterious Black Cloak Person

_**Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Black Cloak Persan**_

* * *

2 years later... Hamel Capital, Luxuary House Suite, 9:45am.

 _"Ngh... Ack."_

 _"R-Raven... no! Hang on just a little while longer."_

 _"Ugh... Elsword, I can't. I'm sorry but, this is farewell."_

 _*Raven lets go to meet his Demise*_

 _"Ravennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-"_

*Ring Ring, Ring Ring*

"Gah! R-Raven!"

"O-oh. It was only a dream." Elsword had stated as he slightly yawned.

Springing out of his ever so "Knightly modified" mattress of slumber, Elsword then does a barrel roll onto the floor very nonchalantly; only to make it up due to the aftermath of his twisting and turning. After showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed, Elsword walks over to the closet to pick out something to wear for the day.

"Hmm... I don't know what I should wear. Guess this'll have to do."

Aside from his Job Quest outfit as a that he obtained as an "Lord Knight" Elsword occasionally would rather just wear basic generic public clothes. He decided to wear a red shirt with black styled jean wear, straight from the Pesop brand company.

"Yeah, this looks good. Okay, time to go." The Elboy agreed with his choosing as he went down the stairs.

On the way down the stairs, Elsword's nose sensed the alluring smell of a breakfast buffet being made in the kitchen. "Morning Elsword, you slept well?"  
Aisha, greeted with a good morning as she was busy fixing and flipping the strawberry pancakes for their breakfast. Since she was an Elemental Master of the highest order, it was no trouble memorizing the recipes into her memory system.

"Mornin' Aisha, Chung, and Ara. Hmm, breakfast smells great you guys!" The red-haired knight complemented sniffing the smell once again.

"It'll be ready soon Elsword-Kun, just sit tight." Ara, known as a Sakra Devanam, nicely said with a smile.

"Hey Elsword, can you go help Rena and Eve in the living room? They're trying to decide where to put this portrait of all of us on the wall." Chung stated, known as a Tactical Trooper.

"Uh, sure thing Chung."

"Gah, it's so frustrating!" "Yes, Eve once again complies." They both agreed while trying to hold up a large portrait in the middle of the wall in the living room. Horizontally, the render size was a stretch of 1332 inches wide, and vertically, it was 762 inches long. So the whole portion was 1332 x 762.

"Hey Rena, hey Eve! Chung said you guys are having portrait troubles."

"Oh, morning Elsword. We're just trying decide where we'd wanna put it." Rena said as a Grand Archer.

"Eve suggests we nail it above the Sofa, that way it's demeanor will add and emotional viewing for all of us." Eve said, as a Code - Battle Seraph.

"Ok, that sounds good." Elsword nodded in agreement.

Nailing the portrait above the sofa, the three started to gaze at the photo from nostalgia. It was precisely 2 years ago, when the whole Elgang were still also in their first class forms. Also, Raven was in the photo too. A look of sorrow fell upon the three, as they remembered how amazing it used to be to have everyone together.

"Ya know guys, I still feel as if our connection with him is still strong, I think he's still out there." Rena said softly smiling with optimism.

"Eve agrees, Raven's El energy shard still hasn't shattered yet, so he still has to be lurking out there."

Elsword simply didn't have anything to state. It's not that he wants to be a pessimist about the situation, it's just that, his fixation on proof is needed in order for him to be positive that Raven is in one piece. _"Raven... I"_ Elsword had thought to himself as he slightly blushed while still gazing at the Raven from 2 years back.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Aisha had shouted to the three.

"OH BOY! AM I STARVING!" Elsword Said as he Sprang up and rushed back into the kitchen.

Hamel Capital, Town Square, 12:30pm.

After breakfast and a couple of hours had past, Elsword thought it was good to go out and get some fresh air today. In a city that's full of tranquility, life, and serenity, he knew a beautiful day such as this shouldn't be wasted, especially since he had the day off from job quests.

"Hmm... I'll take the Strawberry-Banana Whipped Creme Crape please." Elsword had asked the ice creme shop man in the square.

Moments later Elsword is seen by a nearby lake in the middle of a public open park in Hamel. He'd always come to this exact area whenever there was a lot of time he could waste so indifferently than most civillians.

 _ ***Ping, Splosh***_

An Ed coin was carelessly thrown into the lake by the red-haired knight. "Drat, I missed the spot. Sigh." Every now and then, Elsword tries to throw one of his ED coins in the same exact spot as the previous trial, only to succeed once out of so many attempts, That one time was just only 2 days ago. He believes him doing this action will supposedly bestow fortune upon his life.

"Ah. Well... I guess last time I just got lucky." He said as he finished his crepe and threw it away.

Walking back to the town square, Elsword decided he should take a trip to the clothing store, for accessorizing apparently. The quickest route he could think of was to cut through a dark-tight ally way, a route he usually almost always takes. Little did he know that, the coin that he threw into the lake 2 days ago would drastically effect his life.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Help me!" A women screamed from the alley way. A thief from the city of Sander was seen here trying to rob her out of selfish greed.

"Listen Laddie, if you give me your money, I'll let ya walk out of here unharmed." The thief smirked ready to attack without mercy.

"Ah! Never! Somebody help!" The Women cried for help once again.

 _"Ugh, oh no... I've got to aid her. But, I left my sword back at home! Gah! I'm so stupid! Chung and Aisha told me to minimize it with a Elixir if I needed it as a self-defense utilizer!"_ Elsword thought as he hid behind the trashcan while silently thrusting his head on it.

"Times up girly! GAH!" The thief said as he dashed forward.

"No! Get away! Somebody! Please help!"

 _"No time to waste! I've got to help her! Here I g-."_

*BAM*

"Ugh..."

As Elsword was just about to spring into action. A mysterious figure of a person that was slightly taller than him appeared right in front of the Elboy. The mysterious person threw a forceful kick at the thief's back and the thief fell into a pile of garbage. The mysterious man had wore and Panther-black cloak with a mask that only showed his eyes, A hood was also hovered to keep his identity secured.

"Why you... YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" The thief shouted as he took out his katana and began to throw multiple slashes at the person in the cloak.  
However, the thief's efforts were futile, as the person successfully dodged each and every attack with style and grace. Elsword couldn't believe his eyes. The person's style... the way that they move... the way that they fight. It was all so familiar to Elsword. There where reports of a mysterious person in a black cloak going around bringing justice to thief's. Elsword was now certain this is the person that has been making a debut.

"N-no! Please!" The thief begged out of mercy as his katana flipped off of him as he slowly backed away. The mysterious person in the cloak slowly walked up to him and forcefully gutted him for a finishing blow, knocking him out in the process. Elsword was speechless as he just witnessed how easily the person in the cloak handled the situation.

"Oh! Thank you for saving me!" The women said out of gratitude.

"No worries, the police should be here soon, be safe." The mysterious cloak person stated handing back her purse to her. The person's voice was altered really deeply through a special device within the mask.

As the women proceeded to leave safely, Elsword then comes a little closer to the person in the cloak, only to make a small conversation about what just took place.

"Hey, thanks for saving that women. It's good you showed up when you did, you probably handled it way better than I probably could've, ehehehe."  
Elsword said with flattery scratching his head.

The person in the cloak didn't say a word as they turned they were still turned around not knowing who it was that was talking to them. But, apparently...  
Elsword's voice seemed so familiar to the person in the cloak. Turning around and walking slowly, the person in the cloak stopped at Elsword 3 ft away.  
With widened eyes and a gasp of surprise, the person in the cloak begins to slowly back away, as they were about to say a word.

"E... Elsword? I-Is..."

"Huh? Ugh... H-how do you know my name?" Elsword said with a scared look on his face as he walked closer.

The mysterious person didn't respond back. They only responded with what seemed like a look of phobia, which only confused Elsword some more.  
The person then runs away and leaps over a house.

"Ugh. Hey! Come back! Wait!" Elsword shouted giving chase.

The mysterious person still continues to flee from the Elboy. Elsword isn't sure the person know's his name, or as to why this mysterious person is running away from him. The two continuously keep on running until they both exit the city, and go all the way out into historical landmarks that reside outside of Hamel.

Elime's Wave, Outskirts of Hamel, 1:39pm

Elsword continued to chase the mysterious person in the black cloak until they went way out into a hunting field, with nothing in sight.  
Gasping for air, the two stopped running at the same exact time... with Elsword slightly behind. The person in the cloak stopped as they knew it was futile to hide the truth anymore from anyone.

"Hey... I.. I wanna know how you know me. Please, tell me who you are!" Elsword pointed at the person expecting to get an answer.

With a dramatic look of certainty. The person in the cloak slowly approaches Elsword in a non- threatening way. The person then slowly removes their hood and mask. The person had black spiky hair with white pigmentation as a highlight, and they also had a scar on their face. With widened eyes... Elsword slowly back away from the person as they held out they're claw to Elsword and looked at it with a sad expression. It was obvious who it was...

"I- I can't believe it. I-Is it really..."

To be continued...


	3. El Friends Reunite

**A/N: I just wanted to note that In this story, Raven is going to 21 years old, partially because of the huge age gap that's already between them, and also because he already looks like he's around that specific age group. Enjoy. T . T'**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - El Friends Reunite**_

* * *

"I- I can't believe it. I-Is it really you... Raven?" Elsword said as his faced flooded with tears and redness all over.

"Hi... Elsword." Raven said, now known as a Reckless Fist. Raven had begun to unzip his cloak only to reveal himself more. With a slightly more muscular build and tone, and wore his standard 2nd promotion outfit, fit as ever.

"Elsword... I- oof." Raven's wording was briefly stopped as Elsword went up to him and tightly hugged him while burying his face full of tears into his chest.

"Sniff... Raven. I- I thought I'd never see you again, a- and now t-that you're here, I.."

Raven was heavily shocked at how hard Elsword was crying. The moment was so intense that he himself began to tear up. Raven reciprocated to Elsword's hug and gently wrapped his arms around him while also crying in the process. 2 years had gone by since they'd had seen each other, and now the two friends have reunited. "Elsword... sorry." Raven said as he continued to cry.

Awhile later, Raven takes Elsword to his apparent condo complex, place. It's in a very nice and calm neighborhood that really brings out the harmonic atmosphere.

"Woah, is this where you really live Raven?" Elsword asked looking all around.

"Yeah, just make sure you take your shoes off at the door Elsword." Raven said as he undressed himself in front of Elsword.

"R-Raven... w-why can't you do that in a room or something?" Elsword stated flustered as red as a El Shard of fire.

"Huh? We're both... guys. Aren't we?" Raven stated as he putted on a black tank-top and a pair of blue jeans.

"I-... you're right. Sorry." Elsword said as him and Raven both sat down on the sofa.

"You're still the same, that's cute. I-I mean... it's great you're still you Elsword." Raven stated as he smiled while putting a hand over his head. "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore ya know." He said wiping his hand away.

As Raven continued to smirk and took a sip of water, Elsword had began to think. Was Raven actually happy here? How is he still in one piece after what happened two years back.

"R-Raven. Can you please tell me what happened after that... day?" Elsword asked with a upset look.

"It's pretty much the reason why I brought you here, but before I do, how's everyone doing?"

"Um, everyone's fine, the same, as usual. But, we searched all over in Hamel for you, how did we not find you?" Elsword asked.

"Well um, I went under a name change to disguise myself and my identity. Don't worry though, I'll change it back once my mission is complete." He clearly stated taking a sip of water.

"Um... alright."

"Ok, here's what happened Elsword. Prepare."

 _ **Flash Back emerges**_

* * *

 _After you guys had successfully escaped the Altar of Dedication, the determined battle that I wanted to finally put to an end was still resuming. Berthe and I clash several times, risking fatal blows, Mana being used out of exhaust, etc. Luckily, I remembered I still had a few potions left, and I was able to finish Berthe off with my Nuclear attack. Finally I thought, the prolonged battle against this demonic terror had finally reached it's climax, and after that, I passed out in the process. The next day after that, when I had woke up, I found myself in a Water dome that was made of the finest pure El water that is said to heal wounds. The Water priestess and Penensio had brought me here from the Altar of Dedication._

 _When I was getting up, I seem to notice that I had lost all of my memories due to amnesia, and the only thing that I could remember was fighting a Blue demonic monster. The priestess and Penensio told me that they just found me lying there, and nothing else. These past two years, I underwent training taken by Penensio himself and I changed my name, that is, until my memories had returned. I never knew what became of Berthe, not sure if it's alive or deceased._  
 _I also never knew you guys would come and stay here._

* * *

Raven heavily explained as he once again took a sip of water.

"Oh... ok. We just arrived in Hamel two months ago Raven. So, it hasn't been too long since we got here." Elsword stated.

"Oh... um... I see. That's good news." He said taking a sip.

Silence struck the two as they both sat there thinking about different scenarios. It isn't known if they're trying to speculate what the other is thinking.

"Hey Elsword, wanna go out and... hang out, I guess?" Raven asked the red-haired boy with uncertainty.

Suddenly with a burst of energy, Elsword jumped up into the air, almost to the ceiling. "Are you kidding? Of course Raven! C'mon let's go now!" Elsword stated grabbing a-hold of Raven and running out of the condo.

"Ah, slow down and hold up, let me grab a shirt!"

"Oh, woops, sorry. Meet ya outside Raven!" Elsword said zipping down the stairs.

"Sigh... still the same old hyperactive knuckle-head as before." Raven said as he smiled closing the door to his apartment.

Elsword and Raven thought it might be neat to do all sorts of activities during this day, since it was a reunion for the both to joy as one. They went from Movies to the arcade, shopping, exercising, parade watching, etc. All of the wondrous activities that friends do the most. Occasionally Elsword would jump or hug Raven throughout the day to show his "affectionate" side, which obviously confused Raven with ease. It's almost 8:00pm at night, and the two are just now heading back to Raven's place.

"Woo, that was a blast Raven! It was so much fun! Let's do it again sometime~." Elsword stated still eating his second crepe.

"You sure do enjoy those crepes, don't you?" Raven rhetorically asked opening the door.

As they Raven and Elsword walked in, they both agreed to shower and eat some dinner before doing anything else. Elsword also noticed the time and realized how late it was getting.

"It's a half hour until 10 Raven, I'm gonna be leaving soon." Elsword said getting up to go grab a bottle of pure El water.

"Hey, I can walk you home."

"N-no... I'll be fine, yo don't have t-."

"No stop, it's the least I could do, besides I want to see everyone, also, I don't want anything bad happen to you."

"I... I didn't know you cared about me so much." Elsword said sitting back down.

"D-Don't be ridiculous. C'mon, let's leave."

Leaving his condo once again, Raven proceeds to walk Elsword back to the Luxury house suite, where everyone else is residing. When it comes to Hamel at night, the scenery of the capital can really mesmerize any person walking through; it also is risky to walk outside at night though, just as any other place out in the world.

Halfway to the Luxury house suite, the two swordsman continue their merry way. Elsword, who was walking closer than usual next to Raven, also had a somewhat depressing look of emotion on. Raven noticed Elsword's mood and began to think.

 _"What's up with him... I've never seen him go this long without talking, there must be something wrong."_ Raven thought with a serious expression as he stopped moving.

"Ugh... Raven? Why'd you stop? The house isn't for another 10 minutes." Elsword said walking back.

"I know but, I just want to clarify something. what you said back at the apartment kind of hurt me, Elsword."

"W-well... I thought you always hated me, so I just assumed Raven." He said with a sad look.

"Elsword... I just want you to know, that I never hated you."... "R-Really Raven? A... are you telling me the full truth?"

"Yes, I am. You may have been a pain, and annoying at times, but I never hated you. Erm... I think.. well I-"

"I never did either, Raven."

"H-huh? Y- you didn't?"

"I-I didn't. You were always bossy yes; and you always scolded me when I messed up, and also when I'd get reckless and go of on my own during missions. But I never hated you for it, and I knew you couldn't hate me either."

Raven: ...

"I've always liked you ever since we met, and I've always wanted to become as strong as you. That's why... I... um... Raven I..."

"Elsword... what... what are you trying to say?..."

"I- I love you Raven! I-... I can't hold back my feeling for you any longer... I just.." Elsword confessed walking closer wile blushing, and grabbing Raven's hand.

"W-What!? Elsword... I... are you serious?" He asked once again while slightly blushing.

"I am!... W-which is why I always want to be with you! I-.."

"Elsword.. wait... I-"

And at that precise timing, Elsword gently brushes up to Raven and kisses him on the lips with passion. Both became flustered in a pinch, as neither of them backed away even the slightest. Elsword had thought Raven would back away, but he only seemed to go in for more due to the intensity. The kiss lasted for about 13 seconds, as Elsword finally parted his lips from Raven's.

"Elsword... I... had no idea. I mean... I had some... thoughts. But I guess..."

"I'm sorry..." Elsword said as he teared up.

"W-what? Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't have done that, I did that out of selfishness!" Elsword said with a face flooded with tears.

"N-no. That wasn't selfish at all... it's okay, honestly it is."

"No it isn't... sniff. I don't even deserve to be loved by you..."

"Elsword... stop torturing yourself, please..."

"I'm gonna walk home by myself for the rest of the way... g-goodnight." The red-haired knight said as he walked away slowly.

"Elsword... wait, you don't hav to-"

"I SAID JUST FORGET IT AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elsword had shouted running off without a second thought.

"Sigh... Elsword. Just be safe." Raven said silently to himself as all he could do was watch one of his closest friends run away from him when he knew he needed him more than ever.

To be continued...


	4. A Misunderstood Knight

_**Chapter 4 - A misunderstood knight**_

* * *

 _Elsword's POV - Lord Knight_

 _I started sprinting as fast as an dwarfed hedgehog._

 _Harden a soft heart... is the quote that was given to me in situations like these._

 _I can't undo what I did. I uncontrollably let my emotions & feelings get the best of me that moment. Sigh..._

 _I just hope he'll forgive me for escalating things too quickly..._

* * *

 _Raven's POV - Reckless Fist_

 _I was at a lost for words; as I just stood astray not knowing what to think of the situation at hand._

 _To have thought that all this time... he's always held a deep grievance for me. He proved me wrong in a heartbeat._

 _But to my dismay, I wasn't upset at all. I think I know how he may truly feel about me..._

 _Sigh... I just wish he hadn't ran off like that. I feel as if he may be hurting on the inside._

* * *

"Gah... huff... sniff... huff." Elsword exhaled in and out as he continued to run with a face full of tears with his head towards the gravel.

Until... BAM!

Elsword had ran and plummeted full face towards the door of the luxury suite; his pain dramatically caused him to lay beside the door and moan in tears & sorrow. A figure proceeded to open the door very gently, only cracking it. Ara, known as a Sakra Devanam, was startled by the noise and started to look both ways outside before looking down; only to see her fellow friend in despair.

"Oh. Elsword? It's only you. You scared me! Why are you on the floor like that and why are you crying?" She asked opening the door fully kneeling down.

Elsword didn't want to spout not a single letter. He knew it wasn't the right time yet to state all that had happen in a single day. Standing up and brushing the dirt off of him, Elsword slightly let out a brief statement. "I-I'll tell you guys later..." He said with humbleness and stuttery.

Understanding his feelings, Ara slightly gave a nod to Elsword, while making direct eye contact and helping the depressed knight inside.

* * *

Hamel Capital, Luxury House Suite, 11:18pm. (3 hours later).

Elsword had recently explained what had took place today. From the point of when he found him to up until now.

"WHAT! H-HE'S ALIVE!? Rena bursted out with energy."

"Thank goodness you found him Elsword... sniff... it's really such a miracle." Ara cried while wipping her face.

"Wow... I-I can't believe it... he's alive." Chung said.

"It is indeed. Eve is at full shock here. Eve's mini nasod drones wasn't able to detect Raven's scent or traces from his black el piece. It's very intriguing." Eve explained.

"W-Well Eve... Raven did say he had went under a name change. So.."

"Ah. But even so... it shouldn't have been this hard to find Raven. Even if he was the Mysterious masked person." Eve clarified while cutting off Elsword.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER MORON! WE COULD HAVE ALREADY MET UP WITH HIM! Aisha asked shaking him back and forth.

"Ngh... I don't know... stop it Aisha!" Elsword demanded grabbing her wrists.

Reaching over to Elsword & Aisha and grabbing them both by their shirts, Rena quickly gave them a intimidating stare with an very eager smile. "YOU BOTH WILL END UP IN THE INFIRMARY TONIGHT IF THIS NONSENSE ISN'T SEIZED. CAPISCE?" Elsword & Aisha both agreed by nodding.

"Hmm... so, now that Elsword has told us the whole backstory. We can finally be reunited with our old friend again!" Ara said with a smile joyfully, as everyone else had agreed along with the idea.

"Precisely. Eve has already located Raven's neighborhood, and his residential address. Eve recommends we, how do you say, "swing by" and pay our old comrade a visit." Eve explained with a slight blush.

Seeing the others filled with a certain happiness for a friend made Elsword more than the happiest person. But... thinking back on what had took a couple of hours ago... and how Elsword handled it. He wasn't as thrilled to see Raven again as much as the others were. The others soon had noticed his depressed look.

"Elsword?..."

"Uhh... hey Elboy! Why so sad!?"

"Was it something we said Elsword?!"

Elsword had let out the deepest of sighs. "I... I..." he stuttered. Everybody's attention had now been shifted over to the knight. At first, Elsword wanted to let everyone know the truth behind his sorrow. But alas, he wasn't able to confront everyone with such hasty news, not to mention how Raven would've felt if the others knew...

"Well... Elsword has been with Raven all day. That could be the reason why he isn't enthusiastic about seeing him again." Aisha assumed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why he was at the door step crying." Ara noted.

"H-he was crying? I mean he hasn't done that since we lost Raven 2 years back. I mean... I could understand why he was... but" Rena said.

"Well... maybe we should all figure this out tomorrow. It's getting late. Good night guys.." Chung suggested turning off the brighter lights and heading up stairs as the others followed.

Slowly taking her time before proceeding to the stairs, Ara slowly laid a hand on the shoulder of Elsword's. "Get some rest. Don't stress about it please. I'm sure whatever happened between you and him you'll both work it out alright. She said with a bright smile."

Elsword at first was dazed in a deep thought for a few seconds there. It seemed as if she knew what was going on, intuitionally. "O-kay. I will." He said as he followed the others upstairs and then into his room.

* * *

Hamel Capital, Raven's Residents, 12:24pm.

*Knock, Knock*

Rena had casually knocked on the door for at least about twelve times in a consecutive manner. Hoping to expect their former team mate to open the door. Five more knocks came into play, without a single answer.

"Hmmmn... no one's answering Elsword. You sure this is the right address?" She asked. "It has to be... I jotted it straight down in my head yesterday." He replied laying his pointer finger on his head.

"No surprise there. That's the main leading problem, the fact you had to remember." Aisha said with a stuck up tone.

"Hey!"

"You guys think he could be out? Elsword, try gently twisting the nob." Ara said. "O-ok... let's see." He said as he went through with the plan.

To no surprise, the door was unlocked. This notionally confused the whole group with questions. Who would carelessly leave their door open?! The whole gang became very suspicious.

"Gulp.." Elsword had slightly swallowed, as his body went in for a quick scout.

"Guys, watch yourselves... this undoubtedly could be a trap." Rena said with seriousness.

A moment of silence had struck the scene all entirely. Cautiously taking 2-3 baby steps at a time; the team was prepared for any sneak attack that would probably result into an hectic battle. Until... "Ugh... hello?" A mysterious figure stood at the doorway proceeding to greet the fellow "strangers" that were in his living room.

"WAHHHHHH! R-RAVEN!" The whole El gang shouted with a frightened, yet joyful look in unison.

"Uh! G-Guys?! Is it really you?!" The mercenary stated dropping his groceries and tearing up.

Within two seconds, the whole Elgang had hugged/piled themselves(minus Elsword) on top of their dear old comrade.

"Aha! G-Guys! It's great to see you all as well! Ngh... get off of me! I can't breathe!" Raven stated laughing and crying.

"RAVEN! SNIFF! WE THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

"IT'S A MIRACLE YOU MADE IT OUT OF ALTAR OF DEDICATION ALIVE!" They all cried with joy and whatnot.

Awhile later in the condo, everybody decided to through a mini-party.(Not food overboard though). Video games, snacks, drinks, and a slightly long hologram poster that states "Welcome back Raven". It was obviously designed by Eve.

"And that's the whole story of how I ended up in Hamel." Raven had just finished telling the others what has happened in the past two years. The whole group was severely stunned at how much he went through. Even before meeting Raven, they all were aware of his rough past & shortcomings along his journey in life. It's a convoluted miracle his sanity is still in check. Hey, that's why his friends have always stuck by his side, even while apart.

"So, Raven... the power of El has never left your body right? But... how come your El energy shard never picked up your presence?" Chung questioned.

"Umm... what? It didn't?" Raven asked curiously.

"Allow me to explain, Eve has found the pending solution." Eve stated giving Raven back his El energy shard. "The El energy shard is a very unique enigma for the user. It's what gives the user strength. Because of the fact Raven had been away from it for awhile, and that he had lost consciousness during the fight against Berthe, the shard's energy had diminished as time passed on. Now that Raven has reunited with it, the glow and energy are now in sync with him."

"Amazing! Good thing it's been with us this whole time!" Aisha said with passion.

"Thanks you guys. I... sniff... I love you all..." Raven said tearing up.

"We love you too Raven." Rena hugged.

"Hey Rena! The cookies are done!" Ara yelled. "Whoaaaa! That's my cue!" She said running into the kitchen releasing her grip from Raven.

"Hey... um... has anybody seen Elsword?" Raven asked.

"Oh, he's out on your terrace. He's been acting very distant and weird lately. Honestly the nerve of him! I mean I know you guys had spent time with each other already, but still! It's called being considered!" Aisha ranted.

"Ahh... I see. Thanks Aisha." He said heading out the living room.

Given by Aisha's information, it's certainly clear Elsword didn't tell the gang everything that escalated yesterday. Raven was keen when it came to Elsword, he could easily point out his problem in a running mile.

Stepping out on the terrace, was a beautiful view of the city. Well mostly the part that was veiled by water. Raven saw Elsword just casually looking out in the distance.

"Elsword? Hey. Why aren't you in there with everyone else?" Raven asked.

"R-Raven... hey. Um... I just... I just wanted to be alone for a bit." He replied.

"You sure? Everyone's worried about you."

"So I assume."

"Yeah... Aisha said you've been acting like this since yesterday."

"Well, tell them don't worry. This party is about you after all..."

Raven went silent. He knew Elsword was avoiding the inevitable conversation. Elsword knew what he was doing as well. Passive-aggressive conversation at most with the two swordsman.

"Why did you run from me like that last night Elsword?" Raven asked with a serious, yet sad tone.

Turning around and finally laying heavy eye contact on Raven, the Red-haired night slowly took a breath as he wanted to calmly get this pressure off. "I guess... I thought... I let my feelings take over. So now I assume I did it out of selfishness." He said flustered and teary eyed.

"You weren't, trust me. I was bound to do the same thing to you, so don't feel that way." Raven said wiping his tears away.

"S-so... you're not angry at me?"

"Heck, I never was. In fact... I... I actually feel the same way about you... Elsword." Raven said as he blushed while looking away.

"R-Really Raven? D-Do you actually mean it?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah... I d-" Elsword had came up to Raven and tightly hugged him with a lot of embracing.

"Ngh... Aha, okay I get it, you like me a lot Elsword. Now c'mon, let's head back in with the rest." Raven suggested grabbing his hand.

"Right. Let's." Elsword gave a big smile.

To be continued...


	5. Tempting Desires

_**Chapter 5 - Tempting desires**_

* * *

 _Elsword's POV - Sword Knight_

 _The party we had welcoming back Raven was ultimately a blast! It was such an amazing experience beating Aisha's sore-loser ass in all of the games. We're now just about to head back to the Luxury House Suite. We saved Raven an extra room there as well._  
 _I bet he'll be so surprised at how wide-spread it is; and also the fact it's next to my room!_

* * *

 _Raven's POV - Reckless Fist_

 _It was a joy reuniting with my friends again. It generally has been a lifetime since I've laughed or smiled like that. Rena and Ara's cooking was no doubt the shining trump card of the whole party. Now, we're all making our way to the Luxury suite on the eastern side of Hamel. Apparently it's pretty well-sized from what they've told me._

* * *

Hamel Capital, Luxury House Suite, 3:34pm.

After a long-inducing celebratory party that was formally for Raven, the entire El gang all decided to show the mercenary the Luxury House Suite. (It's already been implied that Raven's back on the team). While strolling altogether in unison, Raven had seem to notice Elsword walking A LOT closer than he normally would next to him... not that he didn't mind it. However, it's as if he assumes Elsword WANTS the entire group to know about their affair with each other.

"We're here, great." Said Ara as she pulled out the different designed keys to the suite, supposedly for alternate door locks. While standing there waiting with patience, Raven couldn't help but to notice how dreadful and gray the sky was looking from afar. It seemed to really bother him since the weather forecast for today is supposed to be very smooth.

Yet, another lost for words nailed the mercenary on the tongue. The living room had already caught his gaze just by a single stare in sight.  
Vases, fountains, portraits, technology, you name it. All of it could send a house designer in a coma for severe fascination overboard.

The rest of the El gang settled down a bit, taking things as delicate as they should. "C'mon Raven, we'll show you what we put up the other day"  
Aisha said as she grabbed his hand carrying him over the 2-year old portrait of them.

"It's... It's us." He said with a gleaming face.

"Oh yeah! You remember taking this photo with us right? It was a week before we fought Berthe." Aisha said with a smile.

Following up on the "Luxurious" house tour, Elsword & Aisha decided the upper floor was to make it's debut to Raven. "Ugh... can I take off this blindfold now you guys?" Raven asked with impatience. "Not yet! Almost thereeee!" They both said still leading him. Seven point two seconds later the two halted. "Okay, take them off."

Raven then gently removed his blindfold... only to see what had looked like to be the most exquist-designed room he's ever laid eyes on in his life. "Ta-da! It's your room!" The both greeted. The room's color theme was mostly black, gray, and white. As well as the furniture, carpet, closets,  
blinds, etc. The bed even had a portrait of Raven on it with his name scanned right across the spread of the covers too.

"S-Sniff... y-you guys... I... I don't know what to say" He said tearing up and hugging them both very tightly.

"Hey! Don't mention it! And let go I'm a girl remember! I don't do bear hugs!" Aisha whined squirming out.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about my new spell I was developing. Let me go check on it. I'll be back soon!" She said rushing out.

Raven was still mesmerized by the aesthetics of the room. He decided to do a huge belly flop on his bed to test the springs and comfort. (I can't believe they all did this for me. Could it be my life has more meaning to it now? Am I starting to get the fortune I solely desire now?) He thought to himself sitting up.

"Isn't it great Raven! Your room is next to mine... I guess that means I can stalk you at anytime." Elsword stated with a smile and hands to his head.

"Heh, watch what you say. Never know I could set booby traps while relaxing now that you've said that." He said getting up off the bed.

"Tch! Whatever! It's not like I'll be slow enough to fall for them anyway~."

The red-haired knights statement only seemed to make Raven let out a chuckle as he head towards the closet looking inside to see how wide it was. At that moment, Elsword had walked a bit closer to Raven, particularly maybe wanting to ask him... something.

"Hey um, Raven. So... can we make it official?" Elsword said as he blushed and gazed the other way.

"Hmm? Make what official?" Raven asked as he shut the closet door interested in what his companion was saying.

"I-I meant you and me. Well you see, I've never been in a relationship before. So, I want you to be my special someone Raven."

"Ugh... hmm. I-I don't know Elsword." Raven said putting his hand under his chin while looking very odd at the situation.

The mercenary knew how much he loved Elsword, and how much Elsword was fond of him. However, the reason of his hesitation is partially due to how the rest of the team will feel about them. Also the fact that anything could happen at anytime in Elrios. So having relationships can be hindering at times, since everyone needs to be alert at all times.

"It's okay if you don't Raven... I wouldn't blame you. I am like a brother to you right?" Elsword stated looking away rubbing his arm.

"Well... you are. But I feel the same way about you too. You're not younger than me by much, but I wouldn't care about that anyway."

"Let me think it over for awhile. Come back to me tonight. Okay?" Raven said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"A-Alright." Elsword said as he left the room with butterflies tumbling all inside.

It was a difficult decision for the mercenary to make at the moment. Love knows no quarrels, or bounds, but initially the team comes first was his priority thought. Or so, he thought. "(Did I make the right move? Truth is I'm not certain what I should do... sigh. Maybe I need to just rest over it.)" He thought gazing out upon the glass-frame window.

Approximately five hours later, dinner time had come into fruition for the El gang. Of course, Rena and Ara did about 97% for most of the cooking's efficiency. "Let's eat!" The whole team gradually said as one; as they all consumed their way to heaven.

After the royal fiesta, Raven was now seen in his room. Just securely lying on the comfort of his mattress; casually thrusting a plastic ball up and down. It was obvious that something pestering was on his mind. Regardless, he just shook his head very adamantly rethinking the current situation is how he'd like to approach it.

*Knock, Knock*. A knock ponders to beat on the door of Raven's room. "It's open, come on in." He said still flipping the ball.

"H-hey Raven! Dinner was great wasn't it?" Elsword said as he wandered in and sat next to Raven on his bed.

"Yeah, it was. Their cooking never ceases to amaze me." Raven replied sitting up forward.

"Yeah... um... hey Raven... did you make up your mind ye-" And at that vary moment, Elsword's words was sealed by a passionate kiss on the lips.

"There's your answer." Raven spoke softly gently pulling away from Elsword. The overwhelming bouquet of emotions quickly escalated inside of the red knight. Just those words and the kiss alone gave Elsword all the happiness he's ever desired.

"R-Really Raven? Yay! I can't believe this is really happening!" Elsword cried of joy plowing his body on top of Ravens.

"Okay, okay! I love you too. Get off of me!"

"Whoop, Whoop* A siren within the Luxury House Suite had gone off.

"Uh oh..." Elsword said

"Uh oh what? What's going on?"

Moments later Ara is seen rushing into Raven's room. She exploits to them a Level S emergency within Hamel. Unknown by the threat, Raven just proceeds to follow the others downstairs.

In the living room, a monitor is being displayed showing the various corners, routes, and recreational spots in Hamel. A dark black hole is shown hoveing above the sky, letting lose all types of demonic monsters; reigning down to wreck havoc.

"Ugh... h-how is this happening?" Raven nervously asked.

"We sure as heck would like to know that too Raven." Rena replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Eve? Any new information?" Chung asked.

"Yes. About 10 1/2 minutes prior to all the monsters swarming the cities. Eve was able to navigate a mini Type-L nasod above the portal to try and find the main root of the atrocity. Apparently the Temple of Trials dungeon is what's causing this." Eve efficiently explained.

"Ugh, that sounds like such a pain to deal with. What now?" Aisha wondered.

"The looming dark hole will not disperse until the main source within the dungeon is disposed of. Team suggestions: Rena, Aisha, I. Eve, and Chung will head towards the dungeon. While Elsword, Raven, and Ara stay here in Hamel and fend off the demons. When all of the demons have met their judgement, Eve assumes it'll be okay to enter Temple of Trials."

Once the game plan was finally issued, the El gang all gathered in to put their hands together for a break of faith. One by one each person rushed as swiftly out the door to carry out their objective mission. As Raven was prepared to leave, he noticed Elsword just standing there.  
It's as if his mind was in a trance thinking of how to escape.

"Elsword? What's the matter? We've gotta slay some demons." Raven asked as he walked closer.

"I-I'm sorry Raven. It's just that... eventually we'll be going into the dungeon. I...I'm not ready to lose you again! I...I can-"

Elswords words was then stopped by a kiss.

"You won't. Trust me, we'll both make it back this time. I'll see to it."

"B-But... I don't want to take any chances. Sigh... maybe I still haven't moved on from that day."

"Hey. Look at me. It's gonna be fine man. Being headstrong is what I taught you right? So... don't do this just for me. Do it for yourself and the rest of the gang." Raven said as he tightly hugged the red-haired knight.

"Y-you're right. Sorry. Let's go Raven! I know with you by my side, we can accomplish everything!"

"That's the enigma that I've been waiting for! Let's do this!" He noted as they both dashed out.

To be continued...


	6. The Invasion

**_Chapter 6 - The Invasion_**

* * *

Hamel Capitol, Central Area, 7:14pm.

"Raven! Elsword! C'mon you guys, we have to hurr-" Ara's words were hastily cut short coming from the cut as she saw Raven just now give Elsword a tender kiss on the lips. Vaguely seeing it from a distance, she noticed either of the two didn't hear or notice her presence. Witnessing the sight of their affection made her smile genuinely, as she proceeded to walk closer.

"Hey, c'mon you guys. We've got to cover Rena and the others. They're already heading straight for the portal." She said quickly turning her frame left about to dash off.

"Ugh... r-right. C'mon Elsword." Raven said as he followed behind as well with Elsword.

"Shadow Weave!" Ara attacked fiercely among the army of demons that were scattered all through the city. One-hundred strikes dealt by Ara permanently dwindled down the numbers of the army, making a pathway enabling Rena & the others to enter the dungeon more easily.

"Ugh! Is there no end to these demons?!" Raven panted as his stamina was unfortunately reaching it's max peak. "Ugh! Elsword! Behind you!"  
Elsword hearing the warning quickly turned his body to see a demon about to attack from above the sky. Raven then quickly rushes behind the demon and takes it out with his nasod arm.

"Hey! Be more aware of your surroundings! I taught you better!" He said giving him a reminding heads up with his back turned. "Is this like our first date? If it is you're not being very chill about it." The Knight said humoring him.

"Oh shut it." He replied slicing apart another demon.

Hastily running as quick as they could to get to the portal, Eve suddenly stops dashing as she quickly detects an interference at the root of the portal. "Halt, everyone stop for a second."

"What's the matter?" Rena questioned.

"I'm picking up small traces of demons filtering around the entrance of the portal. Eve suspects it to be an ambush of some sort. Let's change up our strategy. We'll wait for Ara & the others to catch up while my lasers track down and eliminate the threat." Eve thoroughly explained unleashing her lasers from her fingertips through spectrum mode.

"Alright, I'll cast up a spell to protect us until Elboy & the others arrive." Aisha said as she began to concentrate.

With perseverance, the other three El team members finally had caught up with the rest of the gang... only soon to be confused by why the others haven't gone into the portal yet.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys in the dungeon yet?" Ara asked.

"She's right, wasn't this the plan? The demons are in grave pursuit, what gives?" Raven also wondered.

"Slight change up, we've decided it would be best for us to parade in unison." Chung clarified reloading his cannon.

"Alright. I am no longer detecting traces of the enemy near the portal. We'll have to maneuver as quickly as we can so this operation wasn't in vain." Eve noted as she rushed to the portal head-on. The rest of the team followed in as well.

* * *

The Temple of Trials, 8:04pm.

A temple/honored dungeon that is overflowed with ancient civilized statues and purifying water. The guardian stone is rumored to be present here. As the El gang passively make their way into the portal, they see a petite Women with a white-layered robe with light green hair apparently standing there with her hands together.

"W-Water Priestess Sasha?! It's you!" Raven surprisingly said recognizing the attire and aura that emanated from her as he graciously gave her a warm hug.

The others, apparently, were somewhat confused they didn't know her like Raven did. But, vaguely remembering Raven's flashback story that he introduce instantly cleared up the fogginess.

"Long time no see Raven. I take it that you were able to locate your former comrades with no trouble at all?" Sasha happily asked.

"Yes! I couldn't have done it without you & Penesio's help. But, what are you doing in a dangerous place like this?"

"Oho. Don't worry, I planned on your team's arrival. I sensed the invasion of Hamel a couple of days ago; knowing the dark portal would eventually arise making this dungeon accessible." She clarified.

"So you're here to guide us through, right?"

"Precisely... shall we embark? Also, do not worry about healing. My magic is capable of providing enough support for everyone. So dear Aisha you don't have to be the supporting weight."

"Uh, thanks!" (It's so cool that she knows my name!). Aisha thought.

Taking the priestess's word, the El gang decided it was best to allow her to guide them through the Temple of Trials. (Not like it was a bad decision.) The dungeon had a reputation for holding the most cold-blooded of demons in the whole entire region of Elrios. Combating along the way caused some minor injuries to the team; nothing the priestess wasn't able to take care of though. However, Raven notice that every time a demon was about to attack him, Elsword would forcefully thrust his entire body to either block or retaliate the attack. Acting as a human shield was no surprise, however, it happened each time.

"We're almost at the point where we'll be able to close the portal, let's continue to persevere." Sasha encouragingly said.

"Hey Elsword, can we talk?" Raven asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh.. yeah. What's up?"

"I've seen how you've been acting on the battlefield; forcing yourself in front of me like that. You do realize I'm able to protect myself right?"

The red-haired knight didn't utter a single word or motion other than turning the other cheek.

"Look... don't be so paranoid. That incident that happened in the Altar of Dedication won't happen again, that I promise you." Raven said as he gently put a hand on his shoulder stopping.

"How do you know that for sure?! I don't think I can handle another incident like that, not to anyone on the team, especially you." Elsword said.

"I hear ya. But just trust me, it won't."

"HALT! NONE OF YOU SHALL PASS!" Two beings forcefully announced coming out of nowhere. One appeared as a gigantic red-armored knight with a spear. The other seemed to be a magician that was robed with a blue-thin staff.

"Oh my gosh! Who are they!?" Rena asked surprised.

"Oh no, it's the two guardians of the dungeon. Guardians' Knight & Magician of Trials! Only one of them usually comes out to stop intruders but they're both present!" The priestess explained.

"Why? It's not like we're any different from ordinary dungeon explorers." Chung thought.

"It's the power and essences of El that is emanating from you all. Combined with my power as a priestess the aura that emanates is definitely formidable. It's so much of a threat to them that they've both decided to take action."

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE HERE UNSCAVED!"

"Brace yourselves for combat!"

To be continued...


	7. The Final Battle

_**Chapter 7 - The Final Battle**_

* * *

"Giga Stream!" A large beam was launched towards the Two Guardians of Trials. Even though Eve's trajectory was keen and parallel, the Magician Knight was surprisingly able to absorb Eve's attack, and launch it back with twice the power.

"Quick! Everyone get out of the way!" Yelled Rena.

The team was successfully able to dodge the attack with nimble movements. It seems as though this fight was going to even be harder then their battle with Berthe. Raven & Rena tried their best to corrupt the Guardians' speed with Freezing Arrows and heavy Javelins that could impale even through the thickest layer of concrete. The Guardian Knight however was able to deflect and abrasively shred apart their attacks with just a heavy swing of his humongous spear; with its very dense and impenetrable titanium, not even the sharpest of claws could leave a mark.

"Quickly Aisha! Let's focus our magic and cast up a defensive barrier to gain the upper hand!" The priestess said as she began to focus along with Aisha.

As the El team continued to wage on an impacting battle against the two guardians, their morality and efforts were drastically becoming amiss. Chung's rapid firing and Eve's lasers were eventually absorbed and hurled back at with extra power; and any physical damaged wasn't strong or fast enough to pierce through.

"This isn't working, we need another plan!" Ara said thrusting spirit balls at a high altitude.

"What we need to do is deploy a decoy. We'll need one person distracting the Guardian Knight while the rest charge forward and take out the Magician, since it can aid more support." Raven said.

"Alright, leave the Knight to me! I'll throw Guided Arrows at him so he'll only focus on stopping those." Rena volunteered as she rapidly fired the arrows at the Knight.

"Excellent. Now, let-... Ugh! Elsword watch out!" Raven shouted.

A blue magical ball was hurled directly in front of Elsword by the magician. With quick reflexes Raven was successfully able to tackle him pushing him out of the way.

"Ugh... A-are you okay?" Raven asked still on top of his whole body.

"Ugh... y-yeah. Thanks Raven, looks like I'm the one who got saved this time." He replied flustered.

"Hehe, yeah. Just try to be more alert, can't have you end up getting hurt." He said still on top of him.

"Uh... Raven? You being on top of me, is..."

"Ugh... s-sorry! Let's finish this together." He said super flustered as he helped him up.

With perseverance, the El team continued on towards their plan, buying time for Rena, the other six charged forward head on up against the Magician. The magician perfectly executed numerous magical spheres that was hurled at a rapid speed. They were successfully able to dodge the attack with ease; spotting an opening they were able to attack without hesitation. "Now Raven! Do the final blow!" Ara said landing on her feet. With one successfully charged wild charge, Raven was able to deal the finishing blow towards the guardian of Magicians,  
making the magician retreat.

"We did it!" Rena said still rapidly exhausting herself firing arrows.

"Don't get too excited guys, we've still got the Guardian of Knights left." Chung said.

With a small, yet somewhat settling victory that was celebrated all too soon, the team didn't seem to notice the guardian of Knights discreetly swifted behind Elsword, like a shadow knight. "Elsword! No! Watch out!" Raven shouted rushing to him as quickly as he could. The red-haired knight was just now able to notice the guardian behind him. Petrified by his aura, Elsword could not counter the attack let alone move an inch; he was about to be sliced into two by the Knights gigantic spear. Until... CHING!

"Ugh! W-what?" Elsword gasped unexpectedly surprised by the figure that just protected him. It seemed to a female with long, luscious red hair with a velder ready battle armored outfit fit for a leader of the royal knights. It was non other than Elesis, Elsword's older sister.

"Hah! Woo! That definitely hit the spot! Feels good to be back in fighting shape!" Elesis said swinging her sword back.

"E-Elesis? What are you doing here? Elsword asked surprised.

"Apparently saving you. Sheesh little bro, can't you fight without me trying to save you on the spot?" She said patronizing him.

"Elesis, thanks." Raven said with gratitude.

"Don't mention it, now let's take out the guardian knight with passion!" Elesis shouted with encouragement.

With more encouragement and support, the team was pepped up and ready to take charge. The guardian knight tried to fiercely slash as everyone successfully dodged with no trouble at all. "Lightning Shower!" Aisha's attack was able to slow the knights movements and put him in a daze. "Now! Attack!" Elesis shouted charging forward along with the rest. With multiple attacks lead by the team, the damage was sufficiently effective enough to make the guardian knight withdraw.

"I was confident that your team could be victorious. Now there's just one more part left in the Temple of Trials to complete to shut down the demon portal, The Shadow Mirrors. Quickly, let's proceed this way." The priestess said.

In the next room, a bunch of shadowy figures that took on the bodies of each of the members spawned beneath, with them blocking the way to the portal of where most of the demons were initially coming out of.

"Look! There's the portal!" Aisha pointed out.

"We can see that! But these shadows are majorly creeping me out!" Rena said.

"Let's finish this with one blow with our hypers then!" Elesis said impaling her claymore into the floor.

With the combined strength and energy conjured up, everyone's hyper active was able to eradicate every single shadow in the room. Raven & Elsword were then both able to successfully shut down the demon portal, stopping the root of the invasion.

"Good work team! Looks like my presence came in the nick of time! Ahahaha!" Elesis said with enthusiasm.

"(Not like she's wrong, we were getting our ass's handed to us)" Rena thought.

"Pretty sure this is the part where the entire dungeon will come into a close, so how do we get out?" Chung said.

"Worry not, my water magic shall open up a portal teleporting us out of the dungeon back into Hamel. Now, everyone's please jump in." The priestess explained making a body of passable water.

As everyone stepped into the water dome portal, their impeccable time allowed them to safely leave the dungeon as the entire entrance came into a closing.

"Yeah we did it guys!" Elsword shouted jumping up and down.

"Hell yeah!" Raven said as he gave him a tender hug.

"They both act like we can't see them do these sweet relationship things to each other all the time." Aisha said whispering to Ara & Rena.

"Oooh, but I think it's sweet. Well they'll eventually come around with telling us about it." Rena whispered.

"Thank you for all of your help. I'm certain the people, knights, and officials of Hamel cannot thank you enough of your endeavors. As a thank you gift, we would like to invite you all into the church hall tomorrow for a glorious victory banquet. Thank you again, and have a wonderful day." The priestess said as she vanished into her water dome portal.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some rest and relaxation." Ara said stretching.

"Eve agrees, shall we head home and rest?" Eve asked as her and everyone else stated to make their merry way back.

"Raven... so when should we... um... break the ice to them." Elsword asked.

"Honestly... I think they've already figured it out... but we'll just break it down tomorrow at the banquet. For now, let's go home buddy." Raven said wrapping his arm around him.

"Aheh! Sure!" Elsword brightly smiled.

To be continued...


	8. Love & Celebrations to Remember

_**Chapter 8 - Love & Celebrations to Remember**_

* * *

 _Elsword's POV - Lord Knight_

 _Our time in the Temple of Trials surprisingly went smoother than I thought._

 _It felt great to once again fight as an entire team... especially when sis came in at the right time._

 _I'm so happy. Happy that there weren't any casualties this time around. I don't know how I would have even fathomed._

 _Thanks to everyone's perseverance, we're about to have a blast at this banquet though! I can't wait to be there with Raven!_

* * *

 _Raven's POV - Reckless Fist_

 _Temple of Trials wasn't a walk in the park, I've speculated that. But we still managed to make it out unscaved._

 _Rejoicing with the team in dungeons felt like such a remedy; It was getting quite vexing to go to places on my own._

 _If there was anything that could ever make me any happier, it's the joyous adventures I get to venture on with the team, especially with him. I'm just so glad I get to be with Elsword. Being with him just completes the milestone altogether._

* * *

Hamel Capital, Luxury House Suite, 10:08pm.

After the fierce run-down that took place in the Temple of Trials, the El team is now at home peeped up for the banquet that'll be held tomorrow.

"Ugh... I'm not sure if I like this outfit." Elsword said as he buttoned up a dress shirt while standing in the mirror. He wasn't certain whether or not the outfit he bought was authentic or if it stood out enough for the banquet. Raven, who was lying on his bed tossing a ball up and down, smirked a little as he watched his companion repeat more indecisive remarks.

"I think you look fine and cute. Don't stress on it, it's a party." Raven said still tossing.

"I mean... I guess you're right. I just want to look good for-."

"For me?" Raven finished as he went up to him and hugged/kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah... you always read my mind Raven." Elsword said returning the love back.

"C'mon, let's just get some rest, I'm exhausted." Raven said as he and his partner went into the bed as one. As the lights went off to light up the beautiful ceiling stars, Elsword tightly snuggled up to Raven in a warm and comfortable position, as they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hamel Capital, Church Hall, 2:03pm.

A lot of tourists and civilians were greeted to come to the party all over the region, not just the citizens of Hamel. In fact, there were probably over 800 party guests that made an entrance. When the El team stumbled on in, they were mesmerized at the amount of things there were to do. Games, food, groups for certain activities. There was even a gigantic pool in the courtyard.

"Wow! I'm speechless!" Rena said as her eyes glowed.

"I know right! This is so what we needed you guys!" Aisha agreed.

"Alright, I'd say let's hit the pool and cool off!" Ara said as her and the others rushed towards the open area.

The pool was a perfect idea to kick things off at the party, since pretty much the basis has always been to have a good time. The team decided to play catch in the water, acting like typical teens. Chung would always lose the round every time the ball came towards him, while Eve pretty much used her tiny laser within her finger tip to make the catch more easily. Raven repeatedly horse played with Elsword, mostly suplexing or dunking him which he seemed to enjoy.

After their fooling around within the water, they decided to play some party games while also grab a bite to eat afterwards. Surprisingly Raven won most of the games with Chung coming in second; and as usual, Aisha was being a poor sport with her dramatic attitude. The food was also exquisitedly cooked fresh and delicious; as if it hailed from a five-star restaurant. While everyone was eating and conversing, Elsword sitting next to Raven glanced up at him and glared him in the eye; as he hoped his partner caught the general response he was trying to convey through that method. Raven understood one-hundred percent entirely at what Elsword knew what they wanted to do next..

"So, um, guys. Elsword & me would like to say something that we've been keeping a secret for awhile."

"Yeah. Um... Raven & me. We're an item now. And... we'd like it if you guys could support us." Elsword said as he clutched his hand in front of the others.

"Oh. Finally you both said it." Rena said finishing her salad.

"We knew you two were already dating, we just were waiting for the exact moment of when you guys would officially announce it." Chung replied.

"Eve agrees, especially with all of the lovey-dovey conversations you guys had while sitting next to one another in the living room."

Raven & Elsword: Uhhhhhhh...

"And Elsword I kinda expected it as soon as we reunited with Raven. Especially when you showed up at the door crying." Ara said eating.

"Er... ehehe."

"Don't worry, you've got our support." Aisha noted.

"Nice to know... and thanks again guys. This wouldn't have happened if Elsword had notice I was the Mysterious Black Cloak Hero..." Raven said wrapping his arm around his partner.

"Well yeah, did you guys even need to ask for support? We're a team after all. So I say let's continue with this awesome party!" Chung said as the other agreed with him.

* * *

Hamel Capital, Luxury House Suite, 7:54pm.

A couple of hours later the party reached it's climax. The team offered to help clean up the aftermath, but the priestess denied it. "Your team has aided us enough, it's no trouble at all, enjoy the rest of your day." she said with a small awhile ago. The team is now back at home just back to doing their daily remedies and hobbies. Elsword & Raven are seen in Raven's room changing out their clothes.

"Why do you always change with me?" Raven asked him as he hung up his shirt and pants. "Because... I just want to see you without clothes on." He replied going up to him and giving him a hug. "You're such a perv." Raven said going through his hair and gently kissing his lips. Elsword always enjoyed it when Raven would hold him very close, hugging Raven's amazing body with the warm feeling to it made him smile.

"Want to watch a movie?" Raven asked.

"Sure, but I'm picking it. I vote an action one" Elsword said as he and Raven layed down on the end of the bed. "Elsword, I'm really happy you & the others were in Hamel." Raven said kissing him on the cheek and laying an arm around him. Elsword knew how he felt at the time, as he was feeling the same way when they were separated from him. Granted, Raven would've still tracked the others down just as easily due to their popularity around Elrios. "Me too, Raven. I love you so much" Elsword said as he gave back a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Love you too buddy." Their love intensified as they continued to watch the movie, embracing one another ever so closely.

\- FIN


End file.
